Karma's a Biscuit
by Snow0Redemption
Summary: Giratina has caused a lot of problems lately, and Arceus is getting tired of it. Time for Karma to work her magic. OC at the very end. Human Forms.


**A/N:** I made this for an assignment in Mythology class. This isn't my first attempt at a story, but it is the first time I've posted it for anyone to view... I'm a little nervous. Anyways! I hope for some criticisms and opinions! And if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out. Thanks for taking your time to read this! Enjoy!

**Edit:** Thank you, naco26withcheese, for pointing out my mix-up with Arceus' name! Greatly appreciated!

**Edit: **Fixed some minor things. Sorry for bothering your notifications.

* * *

"Eeeeeyaaaah!"

The piercing scream ran through the small seaside town as crowds of townspeople ran away from the beach.

"Monsters! Water monsters!"

"Don't attack them! They have water bodies! Run to your houses!"

"Waaaaaahn! Mamaaaaaa!"

As the townspeople ran, one dark shadow rose above the water, chuckling at the way the mortals ran like headless chickens.

"Ah, this never gets old," said the not-so-dark-now shadow. He had walked forward above the water, as if there was an invisible walkway, revealing ebony hair with red, gold, dark grey streaks, and piercing red eyes that could make the most hardened man quiver and yell for their mother.

"Honestly, these mortals never cease to amuse me," he began as he flicked his wrist, sending the clear baby blue orb in his hand previously into the air. "One moment, they are as hard-headed as Cranidos. The next, hiding like a timid Diglett. What odd creatures."

Chuckling, he turned around, intending on heading back home, until a large pale hand grasped his left shoulder tightly.

"What are you doing, Giratina?" questioned the owner of the hand. He had long pale, pale purple, almost white, hair blowing in the wind with lavender eyes, and a frown etched on his face.

"Let me go, Palkia," the man, now known as Giratina, replied with a scowl, jerking his shoulder in an attempt to remove the offending, at least in his opinion, hand. He then glared, irritated that Palkia wouldn't let go.

"Don't be ridiculous. If I let go, you would run away, wouldn't you?" scoffed Palkia.

With an obviously fake hurt expression, Giratina replied, "Do you think so lowly of me? Of course I'd _never_ escape a punishment from the oh-so-holy _Arceus_! No, no, I'd _much_ rather be an idiot and take my punishment." Finishing with a sneer, he jerked his shoulder one more time, and ran into a portal he quickly created, leaving behind a cursing Palkia.

"I'm reporting this to Arceus!" Palkia yelled into the closing portal.

* * *

In the Legend's Realm, an area in Jiel, the world of magical creatures, Palkia was walking briskly to the "King's" room.

Reaching the humongous double doors, he slowed down and knocked. "Sir! Are you there?"

"Ah, Palkia, that's you, isn't it? Come in, come in!" was the muffled reply through the door.

Opening the door, Palkia hurriedly began talking. "Yes, it's me. I have a report on the disturbance in one of the towns in Alicia's jurisdiction. Giratina was causing problems. Again."

There was a man in what looked like a study room with two couches facing each other and a coffee table in the middle. There were bookshelves covering all of the side walls. Between two bookshelves was a door connecting to the man's bedchambers. Behind the couches there was a mahogany desk and a leather swiveling chair. Behind that was a large window overlooking a beautiful garden with a forest behind it. "Ah, of course. I was thinking it was a bit quiet right now."

The man speaking not only showed how noble he was in appearance, with his white hair and streaks of gold, and a tiny bit of neon green, and his neon green eyes, but also in his name. Arceus leaned forward and placed his chin on his laced fingers

"Would you like me to track him down and make him clean everything up, Sir?"

"..." The man mentioned leaned back into his chair with a thoughtful expression.

"Sir?"

"... No... I do believe that one prank took a lot out of him. He used Alicia's orb, did he not? I don't believe he will be able to do it again, he is the ruler of anti-matter after all." Palkia nodded in agreement.

"... What time is it, Palkia?" Though thoroughly confused on why his superior would ask such an off-topic question, he answered anyway.

"I believe it's around mid-afternoon, Sir." Suddenly, Arceus stood up, walked behind his chair and pushed it in, with a _very_ sadistic smile on his face.

"Good, good. I believe Alicia would be reading around this time." Suppressing a shudder, Palkia realized what the "King" was planning.

"... Would you like me to track him down?"

"That would be much appreciated, Palkia. Bring him to my meeting room." Arceus then began to walk across the room, pass Palkia and turned left, towards the mentioned room.

"Yes, Sir," Palkia had followed after his superior; however, he turned right after leaving the room with a sadistic smirk.

He was going to enjoy this very much. Very.

* * *

After much difficulty and fighting, Palkia had finally brought the stupid rebel to his "Sire's Throne Room".

Despite the luxurious name, the "Throne Room" looked exactly like what you pictured when Arceus had mentioned it. The room was long, understandable since there was a very long table in the middle of the room with a mahogany color, very much like the one in the "King's" room. The table had multiple matching chairs, also like the one in Arceus' room. On one side there were windows showing the gardens, though with a different view from the Arceus' room, as the meeting room was on ground floor, while the other room was on the second floor.

"Giratina," Arceus, who was sitting at the end, the head of the table, said, acknowledging the others presence.

"What do you want, old man?" sneered Giratina as he plopped down on one of the chairs, Palkia behind him making sure the "rebel" wouldn't try to escape. Arceus chuckled, setting off Giratina's special "Oh-Noes-He's-In-Sadist-Mode!"

"I'm simply going to give you your punishment for causing so many problems lately." Arceus then flashed a seemingly innocent smile, though Giratina knew better. He's going to die today, isn't he?

"You have caused at least 20 incidents this week. And let me remind you, it's only Tuesday... Let's see, there was the unicorn incident, the peanut butter gorillas, shrimp kings..." As Arceus began listing things, his face became shadowed by his bangs as he tilted his head down, counting with his fingers. Giratina then proceeded to shiver as the "King" was beginning to leak an ominous aura. Palkia also had to suppress his shiver. This was just the beginning...

"...and that one time with Lady Cresselia and the spaceships... That one was horrible." Shuddering at the memory, Arceus finally looked up. "Well, what's done is done. Let's get to the punishment, alright?" With an innocent smile, Arceus then proceeded to the door, motioning with his left hand for them to follow. "Come on now, let's go!"

"Keh! ... Where are we going?" A smirk tugged at Arceus' lips, but he kept it hidden and continued with his innocent act.

"Oh, you'll see." The trio continued to walk in silence until Arceus abruptly stopped in front his destination. A pair of double doors. Giratina then proceeded to splutter in horrifying realization.

"Here we are!"

"Y-You do know what time it is, don't you, old man?! Alicia is reading right now!" Giratina, so horrified of his guess on what his punishment was, didn't notice Palkia snickering at his demise. Arceus, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, patted one of Giratina's shoulders.

"Of course! Your punishment is to ask Alicia to go and help you clean everything up!"

"W-What! Why can't you do it?! Actually, why don't you go solve the mess? A-Alicia is my precious sister, I-I'd hate to bother her..."

"My, my, Giratina, you fail to realize this is your _punishment_. People aren't supposed to like their punishments." After chuckling at Giratina's dumbstruck face, Arceus then proceed to swing the two double doors open and yell, "Alicia~! Giratina _really_ needs to ask you something~! ... Alicia~?"

"..." Silence was their only greeting.

The room they had entered noisily was a library. The room had bookshelves in rows after rows everywhere. With a circular like walls that were also covered in bookshelves which had bookshelves on top of them. The room was like a tower with bookshelves as walls. In the center of the room was a small circle made of five couches, each with a small table in-between the couches.

On one couch was a girl. A girl with sky blue hair and muddy dark green colored eyes that were looking across the pages of a book at an incredible speed. So concentrated on the book, she did not process the fact that someone was calling her.

"L-Looks like she's not here! Why don't we go and you can get rid of all those water imps?" Giratina suggested after breathing a sigh a relief.

"Oh, no, no, I can feel her presence. She's in here somewhere... Come on, walk ahead. Lead the way. You have to find her sometime today. Can't have those water imps creating too much trouble, can we?" Arceus placed his hands on Giratina's shoulders, his eyes saying "This is the end of discussion. Stop being a pansy and go find her already."

Giratina swallowed thickly, knowing that not only would he not be able to get out of this, but that he was going to die today. A horrible, horrible, slow, painful death.

He then began walking, albeit hesitantly, towards the couches he knew she would sit on when she reads.

Finally reaching the circle of couches, Arceus gave Giratina a little shove towards the bluenette, urging him on. Giratina complied, walking slowly towards the girl, leaving the two smirking males behind.

"U-Uh, Alicia?" She didn't acknowledge him, too busy reading. "A-Alicia~, I need your help with something..." Giratina walked closer to the girl, placing a hand on her petite shoulder and shaking her a little. "A-Alicia?"

With a growl, the bluenette looked up, her eyes darkened by her obvious irritation at having her reading time disturbed. "**What?**"

The poor ebony haired male almost fainted, what with the black aura seeping out of his cute little "sister", smoldering him with it's pressure.

He then proceeded to tell his little sister of how he took her orb and caused mayhem in one of the towns that were in her jurisdiction.

"..." Alicia then abruptly stood up. Her bangs shaded her eyes as the black aura spread so far, it almost reached Arceus and Palkia who were snickering in amusement.

"Alicia?"

"... Let me get this straight. You stole my orb, caused trouble in my jurisdiction, and interrupted me at this incredibly good spot in my book?"

"W-Well, not _steal_... I _borrowed_ it..." Giratina then began to cower at his cute little "sister's" animosity.

"Brother!" Alicia yelled.

"Sorry!" He yelled, clapping his hands together in what looked like a prayer. Alicia huffed and bookmarked her book before placing it on the couch.

"... Give me my orb. I'll go do clean-up." Alicia then turned on her heels and headed for the doors, but abruptly stopped before Giratina could even begin his sigh of relief. She turned her head, looking at her "brother" over her shoulder and said with a hint of sadism in her tone, "When I come back, we'll need to talk, brother." and proceeded to cross the room with her soft footsteps.

After the doors closed with a quiet thud, Giratina fell on his knees in a dramatic fashion, head bowed down, and a dark gloom appeared over his head. "I am so dead, aren't I?"

"Yep!" was the cheerful reply from the "King." Palkia, instead opted with a smug looking smirk.

And as the two males also turned on their heels to leave, Giratina glared at their backs and yelled, "You're not getting anything from my will!"

Arceus only yelled back, "Karma's a Biscuit!"


End file.
